Uma Noite
by SraKouga
Summary: ..::COMPLETA::..Em meio de uns dos mais rígidos colégios da Inglaterra surge uma menina seria, rigorosa e considerada rainha por alguns. O motivo?. Esconde um grande, sedutor e dançante segredo. Que um hanyou ao descobrir se cala diante da verdade e sorri


_Notinha rápida:_Bem, bem essa fic ficou para a lih revisar como sempre... Mas como tive que entrar menos no msn e eu e ela tivemos muitosss trabalhos nem viro... Mais ela ainda continua sendo minha revezadora oficial heim...

B-jinhusss... Desculpem os erros e a demora, pois ta pronta desde o começo do mês acho.

_**Uma noite**_

Kagome, moça morena de olhos negros, estuda em um dos mais requintados colégios de Londres – um país muito conservador na minha opinião – Vive com os avos, pois os pais viajam muito a negocio mesmos assim Kagome os ama muito e é recíproco da parte deles – Mesmo eles dando severos castigos e obrigando a garota a fazer o que não quer, Kagome sabe que não fazem isso por mal... Que apenas querem o bem dela e um educação muito melhor que os outros. Seus avos lordes muito severos e rígidos deram uma educação muito lisonjeaste para a menina.

Em sua escola ela é tachada como certinha, a CDF, a inteligente. Suas roupas sempre bem comportadas, a saia de prega preta nunca passou do joelho, a camisete branca de botões sempre bem apertados e fechada ate o pescoço, a gravata também preta com o perfeito no na garganta. As meias na metade da canela e a sapatilha sempre bem fivelada. Nos braços sempre livros a acompanhando.

A única coisa que não "combinava" muito com seu estilo conservadora era o cabelo. Era pintado de vermelho na metade para baixo do cabelo um vermelho vivo. E da metade pra cima permanecia da cor natural preta.

#-Bom Dia Kagome – Disse uma das melhores amiga da jovem. Sango. Ela muito parecida com Kagome só que ela era mais desleixada, a gravata quase sempre caída os botões da blusa abertos na parte de baixo, e a saia um pouco mais curta. Seria como: Água e vinho.

#-Ajeite a camisa Sango – Ordenou Kagome severamente.

#-Não banque a chata hoje, por favor.

#-Então comporte-se como gente.

#-Blah – Respondeu Sango a conta gosto arrumando a camisa.

As duas caminharam até a sala de aula sem trocar uma se quer palavra, era basicamente todo os dias assim. Uma briguinha pela manha, iam até a classe sem falar nada e no recreio já estavam conversando normalmente.

Mas essa manha a rotina mudou um pouco quando um rapaz trombou em Kagome.

#-Ei desculpa ai linda – Falou ele sem nem ao menos abaixar para pegar o material dela.

#-Magina – Respondeu Kagome com cinismo olhando de esgueio para ele.

O rapaz ficou mais um tempo olhando para ela e continuou a "caminhada" com seu amigo.

#-Escuta Miroku quem é ela? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

Miroku olhou para Kagome e Sango ouve uma pequena troca de olhares significativos, Sango sorriu e Kagome piscou, e logo depois abaixou a cabeça para pegar seus materiais.

#-Kagome. Ela é mestiça, seus avos paternos são lordes e os maternos moram no Japão. Uma coisa eu digo cara. Ela não é pra você definitivamente.

#-E desde quando você escolhe minhas namoradas? – Perguntou dando mais uma mordida no chiclete e o cuspindo no lixo.

#-Como modos assim ela que você não vai conquistar.

#-Vou sim.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

O intervalo chegou. Kagome e Sango comiam seus lanches despreocupadas de baixou de uma arvore sentadas num banco de cimento. E um hanyou de cabelos prateados, e olhos cor do sol as observava ao longe.

"_Mas que diabos"_ – Exclamou ele. Ah tempo havia percebido que Kagome Era meio que "isolada" pelas pessoas. A maioria passava por ela de olhos arregalados cochichavam alguma cosia e voltavam a olhar-la. Mas não era um isolamento de preconceito, ou por ela ser certinha, inteligente. As pessoas se afastavam dela por medo, parecia que Kagome era superior a elas de um outro modo.

Inuyasha Ficou mais abismado. Largou Miroku falando sozinho e foi falar com a morena.

#-OI – Disse ele gentilmente.

#-Veio pedir desculpas? – Revidou Kagome _"Ela lembra de mim? Mas nem olhou pra mim quando eu passei por ela. E que garota grossa viu"._

#-Não. Vim ver por que todo mundo se afasta de você – Respondeu irritado ele.

#-Acho que meu perfume não fede tanto assim já que atraiu você pra cá.

Inuyasha cerrou os punhos e os dentes.

#-Não seja mal educada menina.

#-E você não seja tão intrometido.

#-Uma dica pra você seja mais simpática.

#-E uma pra você. Mantenha as palavras dentro da sua boca.

Inuyasha ferveu. Nunca fez nada pra aquela menina e ela já vem com cinco pedras na mão? Respirou fundo, se não fosse seu orgulho de ficar com ela já estava bem longe agora.

#-Inuyasha – Falou ele tentando novamente ser simpático.

#-Não pergunte – Respondeu ríspida Kagome. E nesses instante o sinal tocou, ela levantou sem cerimônias e foi si distanciando com Sango boquiaberta ao seu lado.

Inuyasha continua no mesmo lugar irritadíssimo. Em quanto isso bem longe Sango enchia Kagome de perguntas.

#-Por que você faz isso?

#-Isso o que – Kagome continuava a caminhar com uma postura impecável, vários olhares era lançado em sua direção.

#-Por que afasta todo mundo de você? – Sango correu um pouco e parou na frente de Kagome.

#-Não afasto. Você esta aqui não esta? – Kagome ultrapassou ela.

#-A única. Todas as outras pessoas estão distante. Nunca vi você namorando, ou dando risadas – Tentava argumentar Sango.

#-Viu sim – Respondeu Kagome, ela olhou profundamente nos olhos da amiga.

#-Não vi não – Insistiu Sango – Não fora daquele lugar.

Kagome aproximou-se ameaçadoramente. Sango não se mexeu conhecia muito bem a amiga.

#-Não insista pra eu ser como sou lá. Você sabe muito bem que não poderia.

#-Por que não? – Sango também olhava Kagome com toda a fúria e carinho possível.

#-Já conversamos sobre isso – Kagome saiu caminhando rápido, a maioria das pessoas já estavam na classe.

#-Não – Sango segurou o braço da amiga fortemente – Nunca conversamos sobre isso. Você sempre foge no final e vem com essa desculpa.

Kagome conseguiu soltar-se da mão da amiga e deu um passo a frente

#-Não tenho que lhe dar satisfações

Dizendo isso seguiu para sua classe. Sango suspirou e caminhou atrás dela.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Inuyasha estava cada vez mais intrigado com essa menina. Tudo nela era perfeito – Ele não havia entrado na aula pra ficar na biblioteca vendo se tinha mais coisas sobre Kagome, por em crível que pareça tinha e muita.

#-Não é possível – Inuyasha tinha acabado de encontrar um livro sobre prêmios da escola. E desde a primeira serie Kagome vem ganhando prêmios – Ela tem que ter um ponto fraco, ela nunca se diverte?

Pegou um anuário escolar. Era dos formandos da oitava serie, lá continha os gostos das pessoas, suas coisas preferidas e coisas a mais. Em baixo da foto de Kagome tinha:

Nome: Kagome Higurashi.

Idade: 14 anos.

Cor favorita: Preto e vermelho.

Animal favorito: Gato.

Estilo de musica favorito: Todas.

Super herói favorito: Homem-aranha.

Comida favorita: Massas.

Sonho de criança: Ser veterinária.

Sonho agora: Secreto.

Namorados: ---

Eleita:.

A mais bonita da classe.

A mais inteligente.

A melhora dançarina.

A mais provocante.

A mais certinha.

A mais responsável.

A mais estudiosa.

A mais amiga.

#-Ela é perfeita – Resmungou ele relendo o que ela tinha sido eleita na oitava serie, e parece que o tempo não mudou muito isso. Kagome continuava igual, um pouco mais irritada, mais igual.

#-Não deveria ficar olhando as coisas dos outros – Falou uma jovem se aproximando. Inuyasha não se mexeu e continuou a lendo, conhecia aquela voz e já tinha sentido o cheiro dela no ar.

#-Não deveria estar em aula? – Perguntou Inuyasha pouco interessado na resposta.

#-Alem de cunhado vai quere da um de irmão mais velho é? – Perguntou a jovem, de cabelos castanhos claro, olhar contagiante, vestida com o uniforme da escola um pouco largado e uma boina preta charmosa.

#-Quem é a vitima agora cunhadinhu? – Quem saber a jovem.

Inuyasha fechou o livro, por um momento a menina achou que ele estaria irritado, mais ao olhar nos olhos dele de curiosidade percebeu que fora um ato repentino apenas.

#-Rin. O que você sabe sobre Kagome? – Perguntou o hanyou.

#-Nada de mais – Respondeu a garota sentando ao lado dele – Ela é perfeita. Todos a amam. De família de laidys. Tem um grande segredo. Vive...

#-Como? – Interviu Inuyasha.

#-Como o que?

O que você disse?

#-De família de laidys?

#-Não do segredo.

#-Ah sim, Kagome tem um grande segredo.

#-Que segredo é esse?

Rin olhou com uma cara de "Você é besta ou esta fazendo um teste?" Para Inuyasha.

#-Se é segredo como eu vou sabe?

#-Mais nem sabe sobre o que é? Sei lá. Segredo de família, de escola?

#-Não sei. Acho que é algo relacionado a apenas Kagome, se não me engano nem os pais dela sabem.

#-E como você sabe disso? – A cada momento Inuyasha ficava mais curioso. Uma garota perfeita, com uma família super rigorosa, conter apenas um segredo insignificante já é de mais. Imagina um grande como esse que Rin diz ser grande.

#-Poucas pessoas sabem. Eu e Kagome éramos muito amigas quando mais pequenas, mas com o tempo fomos perdendo a amizade. Mas ela sempre escondia algo. Nunca podia ir dormi na minha casa e nem eu na dela, e também nunca a via à noite.

"_Hum então isso tem a ver com a noite né?"_ – Supôs Inuyasha.

#-E o que você acha que é? – Perguntou.

#-Não sei. Kagome esconde muito segredo...

Nesse momento o sinal bateu indicando o termino das aulas. O tempo passou muito rápido. Inuyasha fechou os livros e os deixou me cima da mesa mesmo. Pegou seu material e partiu para a saída do colégio com Miroku estava o esperando encostado num carro preto.

#-Posso saber onde o senhor estava? – Perguntou Miroku para o amigo.

#-Vai ver se to na esquina vai.

#-Tá mal humorado é?

#-Feh... – Inuyasha pegou as chaves do bolso e abriu o seu carro. Logo Miroku entrou nesse também.

Passaram um bom tempo sem falar nada. A cabeça do hanyou dava voltas. E Miroku pensava em nada.

#-Aonde vai hoje à noite? – Quis saber Inuyasha. Queria esquecer um pouco Kagome, que até agora estava deixando-o louco, e de divertir um pouco.

#-O de sempre sair pra dança, pega umas mulheres – Respondeu Miroku despreocupado. Inuyasha nunca saia a noite mesmo. A não ser de final de semana, de resto ficava a estudar para manter a bolsa na escola.

#-Vou com você – Disse por fim.

#-O QUE? – Miroku quase pulou em cima do amigo.

#-Vou com você, vou me distrair um pouco. Algum problema? – Ele estava começando a ficar curioso.

#-NÃO, NÃO... Magina. Vamos sim – Respondeu Miroku _"Droga justo hoje?"_ – Pensou triste.

OoooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Na casa de Kagome…

#-O que você vai vestir hoje? – Perguntou Sango toda animada olhando as roupas da amiga.

#-O de sempre – Respondeu Kagome terminado de fechar uns livros que estavam em cima da escrivaninha.

#-Ai que desanimo Ka. O que houve? – Sango sentou-se na cama.

#-Nada – Suspirou cansada.

#-É aquele menino né?

#-Que menino – Kagome ficou visivelmente incomoda. Sango sorriu.

#-Inuyasha não é? Amigo do Miroku.

#-Ora Sango. Por que eu ficaria diferente por causa de um qualquer – Kagome ainda estava com os olhos fixos nos livros.

#-Ora... Cá convenhamos. Ele num é um qualquer – Disse Sango se levantando e indo até amiga com um grande sorriso, sentou-se na mesinha. Kagome levantou da cadeira e foi até a cama, ainda sem encarar Sango.

#-Lógico que é. O que eu veria num hanyou idiota que me desafia?

#-É isso que você tem que me dizer.

#-Não tenho nada a dizer Sango – Kagome pegou um livro da cabeceira da cama e começou a florear em interesse nenhum.

#-Talvez seja isso! – Falou Sango levantando da mesa e indo novamente até Kagome.

#-Isso o que? – Perguntou demonstrando pouco interesse.

#-Você viu algo nele pq ele te desafio. Em quanto os outros apenas a cortejam.

#-Não fale besteira – Resmungou a morena. Sango pegou o queixo da amiga e o levantou.

#-Se é besteira pq você não me encara?

OoooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

À noite...

#-VAMOS MIROKU! PARECE MULHERZINHA QUE FICA DEMORANDO – gritou Inuyasha do portão da casa do amigo, estava encostado no carro, vestindo uma calça jeans tradicional, uma camiseta preta estampada um pouco grande, mesmo assim não deixava de realçar seus músculos. Um boné, virado pra trás, também preto escrito alguma palavra em vermelho, e um tênis branco.

#-Pra que a presa? – Perguntou Miroku _"Não vou ver a sangozinha hoje mesmo"_ – completou mentalmente.

#-Feh... Você enrola de mais – Disse o hanyou com o característico mau humor, entraram no carro, Inuyasha deu a partida – Pra onde vamos?

#-Que tal aquela boate do centro grande que abril? – Respondeu pouco animado. Inuyasha nem percebeu o tom dele e começou a dirigir meio rápido. Não trocavam uma palavra se quer. Aquele clima estava estranho. Os dois eram tão amigos e hoje mal estavam se falando. Miroku suspirou novamente, olhou no relógio 9:30 há essa hora já estaria dançando com Sango.

#-O que você tem? – Perguntou olhando de canto de olho para o amigo.

#-Nada – Miroku suspirou novamente.

Inuyasha ia fazer mais algum comentário, mas bem nesse momento o celular de Miroku tocou.

#-Alo?... Oiii... Não... Por que não vi dar... Eu sei amor... Mas...

"_Amor? Hahahaha Miroku chamando uma mulher de amor? Quem será?"_ – Pensou Inuyasha.

#-Tá... Eu sei... Mas num vai da... NÃO... LOGICO QUE NÃO EU TE AMO... Quem? – Miroku olhou de canto de olho para Inuyasha que parecia estar prestando muita atenção na conversa – Um amigo... No centro... Mas... Hum... – Miroku olhou para Inuyasha e esse o encarou também – É o Inuyasha... Não sei... Eu confio... Tá... Tudo bem... Fala pra ela então tá... Beijos amor...

Miroku desligou o celular. Suspirou, uma, duas vezes. Olhou para Inuyasha.

#-Mudamos de planos. Vamos pra outro lugar. Vire na próxima esquina a direita – Disse meio preocupado.

#-Quem era? – Perguntou o hanyou muito curiosos.

#-Uma amiga. Agora vire a esquerda daqui a dois quarteirões.

#-Amiga? Você chamando de amor? Hahahah... Qual é Miroku. Se não te conhecesse acharia que esta apaixonado... Mas como te conheço tenho certeza que não esta.

Miroku sorriu...

#-Estou sim viu... É amor eterno... – Suspirou apaixonado.

#-A tá.

Ficaram mais um tempo conversando. E Inuyasha seguindo as indicações de Miroku. Passou-se vinte minutos e chegaram a uma parte mais afastada da cidade. Lá não tinha muita gente nas ruas, as casas a maioria abandonadas, e todas pichadas.

#-Miroku a onde estamos indo? – Perguntou Inuyasha curioso e surpreso pelo amigo ir pra aquele dado de Londres.

#-É uma boate – Miroku estava um pouco apreensivo.

#-Nesse lugar? Ela é nova por acaso? – Perguntou Inuyasha estacionando onde tinha mais uma porção de carros. Miroku olho incrédulo e deu um pequeno sorriso maroto.

#-Essa boate existe há séculos – Saíram do carro – Pelo menos uns dez séculos.

#-TUDO ISSO? – Surpreendeu-se Inuyasha.

#-Se não mais. Antes ela era uma casa onde as mulheres da vida vinham se encontra, depois, virou uma taberna, um bordel, e virou no que é hoje. Com as mudança dos donos ela foi evoluindo.

#-Mas... Como eu nunca ouvi fala? E onde ela fica, não to vendo nada?

#-Ela é de total sigilo, desde que foi criada. Era na verdade esconderijos, e as pessoas acabavam tendo relações, foi ai mais um motivo para ser secreta e vira o que é hoje. Quanto a sua localização... – Miroku parou, suspirou e olhou para o amigo – Inuyasha eu estou te levando aqui por que uma pessoa muito importante pediu pra mim não é todo mundo que sabe. E a pessoas aqui muito influentes que se alguém soubesse que elas estão aqui, a sociedade acabava com elas e elas com você...

#-Mas o que você tá falando?

#-Só prometa que nunca vai trazer ninguém aqui? – Revidou Miroku sem dar muita atenção para o amigo.

#-Tá, tá eu prometo – Inuyasha estava cada vez mais curioso e apreensivo.

Miroku voltou a andar. Atravessou a rua e seguiu na calçada até chegar num beco. Nele havia vários homens todos de preto com uma cara de poucos amigos. A maioria com tatuagens enormes e cheios de pircing.

#-Boa noite senhores – Cumprimentou Miroku ao passar por eles

#-Boa noite Crux – Devolveu os homens. Inuyasha estranhou o nome que os homens chamaram Miroku mais resolveu não perguntar. Pelo menos agora.

#-Esse é Inuyasha – Apresentou Miroku.

#-Carne nova? – Perguntou um dos indivíduos que ali estava. Avalizou o hanyou de cima a baixo – Bellatrix sabe disso? Foi ela que mandou chamá-lo?

#-Na verdade... – Atrapalhou-se o moreno colocou a mão direita no ombro esquerdo em sinal de vergonha – Ela ainda não sabe... – Todos num movimento rápido pararam de olhar Inuyasha pra encararem Miroku – Lynx que mandou traze-lo.

Como se fosse instantaneamente os brutamontes abaixaram a cabeça em sinal de intolerância e de tédio.

#-Você sempre faz o que um rabo de saia manda não Crux?

#-O que eu posso fazer? É o amor – Respondeu Miroku sonhador.

Eles riram Inuyasha não pode evitar e riu também.

#-Vá. Leve o novato para dentro. Não quero ver o que bellatrix vai quebrar dessa vez –Suspirou o "porta-voz" do grupo.

Miroku se despediu e continuou a caminhar pelo beco. Depois de uma certa distancia do grupo Inuyasha quebrou o silencio.

#-Cada vez mais eu me surpreendo com você Miroku. Onde conheceu essa gente?

#-Bem meu querido amigo – O moreno passou o braço pelo pescoço do hanyou – Se você se apaixonar por esse lugar como eu... Você vai conhecer gente que parece ser bem pior, mais são bem diferentes...

#-Humm – Fez Inuyasha. Olhou em volta e num tinha nada que ele realmente se "apaixonasse" viu que o final do beco estava perto, mas preferiu não se preocupar, provavelmente achariam uma porta, mas o que mais o intrigava e que não via nada, apenas o som parecia dar presença aquele lugar sombrio. Em meio a latões de lixo, papelões, e muito lixo. Parecia que a musica alegrava um pouco aquele lugar. Num ritmo de Rap, Hip hop, parecia estar dando vida aquele beco – Por que eles te chamaram de Crux?

#-Que?

#-Por que aqueles homens te chamaram de Crux? – Repetiu a pergunta Inuyasha.

#-Como eu disse. Esse lugar é sigiloso. E as pessoas que vem aqui também são. Então as mais importante recebem nomes de estrelas, a secundarias de planetas, tem algumas com nomes que vem da mitologia, e assim por diante.

#-Crux é uma estrela – Falou Inuyasha sorrido.

#-É – Respondeu Miroku normalmente.

#-Hahah... E por acaso você é influente?

#-Todos que são amigos da Bellatrix são influentes e eu tenho essa grande sorte – Respondeu sorrido.

#-E quem é essa tal de Bellatrix?

#-Se eu te contasse você não acreditaria. Então acho melhor você mesmo ver.

Nesse momento chegaram ao final do beco, ao contrario do que Inuyasha pensou não viu nenhuma porta ou coisa parecida, apenas a musica ficou mais alta. Miroku chegou bem próximo da parede e passou a mão nela, tinha um aspecto podre e nojento, chegou perto de um encanamento e nesse tinha uma válvula, não muito grande, mais ou menos com 15, 20 centímetros de diâmetro. Girou essa, e de repente a parede começou a abrir-se com uma porta. Bem no meio ela parecia estar se rachando...

#-Mais que diabos... – Pronunciou Inuyasha pasmo e surpreso.

O lugar era extremamente enorme. Praticamente um campo de futebol. A "porta" ficava na parte mais alta da boate, bem na frente dela tinha uma grande escada que levava o visitante para baixo na pista de dança essa era oval, o Dj ficava também no alto, mais na outra extremidade. Do lado direito ficava o bar, não um simples bar, mais "O" bar. Ia de um lado ao outro. Na parte esquerda provavelmente era a ala VIP, pois aos pés das escadas ficavam três grandes brutamontes e na parte de cima era muito luxuosa com grandes sofás, cadeiras medievais e super modernas, e bem no meio de toda a ala, estava encostada na parte uma... Cama? É parecia ser uma grande cama e nela um mulher meio sentada meio deitada, provavelmente a chefe de tudo, ela parecia feliz, despreocupada olhando para tudo e todos...

As cores que predominavam era as seguintes: Preto, marrom, bege, laranja, vermelho e amarelo. As outras cores estavam apenas nas bebidas e em algumas roupas.

#-E ai gosto? – Perguntou Miroku entrando no lugar. Inuyasha ainda estava pasmo, olhou mais uma vez por tudo.

#-Você tá brincando né? – Revidou entrando junto com o amigo. Logo a "porta" atrás deles se fechou. E foram descendo as escadas e, direção à pista...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

#-Bellatrix? – Chamou Lynx.

#-Diga – Falou a mulher morena sentando-se melhor na cama, ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

#-Ah... Bem... Crux está vindo para cá – Disse apreensiva

#-Sim. Ele vem toda a noite qual o problema? – Bellatrix permanecia alegre, neutra, se sentia em paz naquele lugar.

#-Então... Ele esta trazendo um amigo – Lynx sorriu forçadamente. Bellatrix a encarou melhor, sem ainda tirar o singelo sorriso do rosto.

#-Você o conhece? – começou com o questionamento.

#-Sim.

#-Confia nele?

#-Ahh bem... Sim.

#-Crux confia nele?

#-Sim, plenamente – Respondeu sem receio. Bellatrix alargou o sorriso.

#-Ele é bonito?

#-Nossa ficaria pasma em ver o corpo dele – Respondeu Lynx sorrindo, as duas deram boa risadas.

#-Então sem problemas – Autorizou Bellatrix. Lynx agradeceu e virou-se de costas para sair de lá, o mais rápido possível antes que ela perguntasse... – Como ele chama Lynx? – Droga ela perguntou.

Lynx virou-se lentamente. Sorriu forçadamente e preferiu não chegar muito perto.

#-Ahh bem... Pra que saber? Ele é um qualquer... – Bellatrix franziu a sobrancelha.

#-Então diga.

#-Humm... – Uma pausa tensa – Bem... Inuyasha.

#-O QUE? – Gritou Bellatrix levantando-se da cama. Todos ao redor estranharam e olharam para Bellatrix, como ousa autorizar Crux a trazer Inuyasha aqui? – A morena pegou o braço da amiga e levou até a grande sacada daquele lugar. Lynx assustou-se pelo ato e a cada segundo temia mais a fúria de Bellatrix – Vamos me ajude a acha-los.

As duas olharam para baixo. A multidão ali não facilitava nada o trabalho delas, mas Lynx conhecia bem o caminho que o amado fazia para chegar a ala VIP. E logo o achou.

#-Ali – Falou Lynx apontando para dois pontinhos que andavam no meio da multidão.

#-Tá temos exatamente 3 minutos para pensar em algo até eles chegarem.

#-Pra que tudo isso Bellatrix? Ele é o grande amor da sua vida – Disse calmamente Lynx.

#-O QUE? Do que você tá falando Lynx? Ele num é nada pra mim pare com besteiras...

#-Então... – Lynx chegou bem perto de Bellatrix e disse lentamente perto da amiga – Por que está tão preocupada com ele?

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Miroku olhou para cima e pode ver Lynx apontar para eles e Bellatrix ao seu lado... _"Não quero nem ver o sermão que ela vai dar" _– Pensou ao mesmo tempo divertido e preocupado.

O segurança deu passagem para Crux e o hanyou. Começaram a subir as escadas Miroku agia naturalmente cumprimentava umas e outras pessoas que passavam por eles. Já Inuyasha olhava abobado e surpreso para tudo. Essas coisas só aconteciam em sonhos... Mas era tudo tão real, em fim chegaram ao topo da escada, Inuyasha até agora não tinha reconhecido ninguém, a não ser alguns atores e atrizes nada muito relevante.

#-Crux – Gritou uma morena correndo até Miroku e pulando em cima dele.

#-Lynx minha princesa – Cumprimento de volta. Os dois começaram a se beijar. Inuyasha preferiu não prestar muita atenção, olhou para baixo em busca de algum rosto conhecido. Foi ai que Miroku o chamou.

#-Inuyasha essa é Lynx – Falou todo sorridente e ao mesmo tempo apreensivo.

A mulher era realmente linda. Vinha um cumprido cabelo negro, que vinha até o meio das costas, esses estavam presos em um elegante rabo de cavalo. Trajava um top rosa, e uma calça jeans muito apertada, que mostrava claramente suas formas, um cinto cheio de pingentes vários colares de prata e cobre no pescoço, combinando com os pulsos também cheios de pulseiras, Um grande brinco de argola cor de ouro velho. Seus olhos e sorriso era contagiantes, provavelmente era sempre uma pessoa alegre e bem disposta e Inuyasha sabia disso...

#-Sango? – Falou assustado e surpreso.

#-Oi – Respondeu sorrindo – Mas aqui todos me chamam de Lynx. É um codinome bonito.

#-Ah... Bem... Oi Lynx – Disse ainda surpreso. Isso estava se tornando cada vez mais estranho. O nome dela também era de uma estrela, isso quer dizer que ela conhecia Bellatrix intimamente, provavelmente seria a irmã mais velha, ou até a mãe dela – E onde esta Bellatrix?

Sango olhou para Miroku, com um meio sorriso. Esse não disse nada.

#-Inuyasha você tem que prometer manter segredo sobre tudo certo?

#-Feh... Já ouvi isso... – Bufou com a demora deles – Já entendi que é segredo caramba, então daria pra para com o joguinho?

#-Só se o senhor manter a compostura – Interrompeu uma mulher atrás dele. Inuyasha virou reconhecendo a voz.

Uma musica envolvente começou Inuyasha e a mulher se olhavam perigosamente, e ao mesmo tempo um podia sentir o calor do outro apenas de se olharem...

**I would die for you**

Eu morreria por vc

**I would die for you**

Eu morreria por vc

**I've been dying just to feel you by my side**

Eu estou morrendo só pra te sentir do meu lado

**To know that you're mine**

Pra saber que vc eh meu

**I will cry for you**

Eu chorarei por vc

**I will cry for you**

Eu chorarei por vc

**I will wash away your pain with all my tears**

Eu irei lavar sua dor com todas as minhas lagrimas

Era uma morena magnífica. Estava com uma saia de tecido fino cor bege, não tinha mais que um palmo e meio, um grosso e grande cinto marrom estava caído por cima dessa. Uma blusa preta tradicional bem justa ao corpo que vinha um pouco acima do umbigo, a sandália preta trançada no tornozelo...

**And drown your fears**

E afogar os seus medos

**I will pray for you**

Eu rezarei por vc

**I will pray for you**

Eu rezarei por vc

I will sell my soul for something pure and true 

Eu venderei minha alma por algo puro e verdadeiro

**Someone like you**

Alguem como vc

**See your face every place that I walk in**

vejo seu rosto em todo lugar que eu passo

**Hear your voice every time that I'm talking**

ouço sua voz toda vez que estou conversando

Vários colares de ouro velho pendiam do pescoço, varias pulseiras com pingentes, um brinco de argola da mesma cor que os colares. O cabelo solto levemente ondulado, uma maquiagem leve, mas ao mesmo tempo marcante, preta. Inuyasha pode perceber o delicado pircing prata no umbigo, e uma bela tatuagem tribal no braço bem próximo ao ombro.

**You will believe in me, and I will never be ignored**

vc vai acreditar em mim, e eu nunca serei ignorada

**I will burn for you**

Eu queimarei por vc

**Feel pain for you**

Sentirei dor por vc

**I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart**

Eu girarei a faca e sangrarei meu coração dolorido

**And tear it apart**

E irei rasgá-lo

**I will lie for you**

eu mentirei por vc

**Beg and steal for you**

Implorarei e roubarei por vc

#-Bellatrix? – Perguntou duvidoso. Miroku se aproximou do amigo sorrindo.

#-Eu disse que se você não visse você não iria acreditar.

#-Vejo que você já me conhece? – Falou a morena se aproximando.

#-Mais do que você pode imaginar...

**I will crawl on hands and knees until you see**

Eu irei rastejar em mãos e joelhos até vc ver

**You're just like me**

Vc eh igual a mim

**Violate all the love that I'm missing**

Violar todo o amor que eu estou sentindo falta

**Throw away all the pain that I'm living**

Afastar toda a dor que eu estou vivendo

**You will believe in me**

Vc acreditará em mim

**And I can never be ignored**

E eu ñ posso ser ignorada

Inuyasha aproximou-se do rosto dela e sussurrou sedutoramente -...Kagome.

#-Garanto que não sabe nem metade – Revidou no mesmo tom de voz do hanyou, mas sorrindo. Se encararam mais um pouco. A morena sorriu marotamente virou de costas e saiu rebolando...

**I would die for you**

Eu morreria por você

**I would kill for you**

Eu mataria por você

**I will steal for you**

Eu roubaria por você

**I'd do time for you**

Eu pararia o tempo por você

**I will wait for you**

Eu esperarei por você

**I'd make room for you**

Eu arrumaria espaço pra você

**I'd sink ships for you**

Eu afundaria navios por você

**To be close to you**

Pra estar perto de você

**To be part of you**

Pra fazer parte de você

**Because I believe in you**

Pq eu acredito em você

**I believe in you**

Eu acredito em você

**I would die for you…**

Eu morreria por você…

#-Bellatrix... Bellatrix... Bellatrix... Bellatrix... – A multidão gritava em baixo. Kagome olhou para eles. Parecia a rainha e seus súditos. Ela acenou delicadamente sorrido. Todos aplaudiram. E ela voltou para junto de Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha. Novamente chegou bem perto desse e falou no tom de voz normal, um tom rigoroso, disciplinado, autoritários... Mas uma coisa estava diferente, ela parecia estar feliz... Parecia gostar daquilo tudo.

#-Chegou na melhor parte querido – Falou passando a mão pelo peito dele, foi em direção as escadas e a desceu.

Inuyasha ainda estava pasmo. Como aquela garota certinha comportada, rigorosa, com total disciplina poderia ser a mesma que trajava aquelas roupas ousadas e era dona de uma boate existente há séculos? Mas era a mesma pessoa sem duvida nenhuma. O mesmo jeito de andar, a mesma postura, as mesmas palavras, o mesmo corpo curvilíneo, os mesmos amigos... A única coisa que mudou mesmo era sua aparecia, e sua felicidade. A qual na escola parecia ser tristonha e descontente, agora tinha passado a ser alegre e segura.

"_Ai se eu soubesse antes que aquele maldito uniforme escondia esse corpo..."_ – Pensou o hanyou sorrindo maliciosamente olhando para Kagome que descia a escada com uma graça impecável. Ficou junto a Miroku e Sango vendo apara aonde a garota ia. Mas antes mesmo que ele se aproximasse do casal Sango deu mais um longo beijo no rapaz e desceu as escadas correndo.

#-Onde elas estão indo? – Perguntou o hanyou. Apoiando-se na grade de proteção.

#-Essa é a melhor parte da noite – Suspirou Miroku olhando para as duas lá em baixo. Inuyasha percebeu que no caminho varias outras mulheres começaram a acompanha-las – Aqui dentro existe uma "guerra de dança" entre dois grupos de mulheres, e mais outras duas de homens.

#-Homens competem com as mulheres? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

#-Não... – Disse o moreno, mais foi ai que percebeu o sorriso maroto do hanyou – O que esta pensando?

Inuyasha o encarou. E continuou com o sorriso.

#-Nada... – Ainda sorrido marotamente olhou para baixo, viu Kagome olhar de canto de olho para o lugar que eles estavam – Você sabe dançar Miroku?

Kagome chegou no meio da boate, junto com Sango e mais umas cinco meninas, apenas olhou para o Dj e esse entendo perfeitamente o CD que ela queria. The Pussycat Dolls. Musica: Don't Cha.

A musica começou Kagome apenas começou a se mexer, mexia o quadril, levantou as mãos para o alto e rebolava, fechava os olhos, e fazia uma cara de menina manhosa. Aos poucos as pessoas começaram a dar mais espaços.

**I know you like me (I know you like me) **

Eu sei que você gosta de mim (Eu sei que você gosta de mim)

**I know you do (I know you do) **

Eu sei que gosta (Eu sei que gosta)

**Thats why whenever I come around **

É por isso que toda vez que eu me aproximo

**Shes all over you **

Ela está dando em cima de você

**And I know you want it (I know you want it) **

Eu sei que você quer isto (Eu sei que você quer isto)

**Its easy to see (it's easy to see) **

É fácil de ver (É fácil de ver)

**And in the back of your mind **

E na sua cabeça

**I know you should be fucking with me **

Eu sei que você deveria estar transando comigo

As sete começaram a coreografia mesmo quando a voz feminina predomino na musica. Deram cinco pessoas para frente e rodaram rebolando. Chegou o refrão da musica. Elas passavam a mãos pelo corpo sedutoramente, sem para de mexerem o quadril.

**refrain: **

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? **

Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse gostosa como eu?

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? **

Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse maluca como eu?

**Don't cha **

Você não gostaria?

**Don't cha **

Você não gostaria?

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me? **

Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse cruel como eu?

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? **

Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse divertida como eu?

**Don't cha **

Você não gostaria?

**Don't cha **

Você não gostaria?

Kagome era a melhor das sete, seu corpo mexia no ritmo perfeito da musica, ela mantinha bastante o olhos fechados, sentido a musica. Mas uma das poucas vezes que o abriu viu Inuyasha na beira da roda que tinha se formado. Sorriu discretamente, ao vê-lo come-la com os olhos.

**Fight the feeling (fight the feeling) **

Lute contra o sentimento (Lute contra o sentimento)

**Leave it alone (leave it alone) **

Deixe-o sozinho (Deixe-o sozinho)

**Cause if it aint love **

Porque se não for amor,

**It just aint enough to leave my happy home (my happy home) **

Simplemente não é o bastante para deixar seu lar feliz (lar feliz)

**Lets keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly) **

Vamos continuar como amigos (Vamos continuar como amigos)

**You have to play fair (you have to play fair) **

Você tem que jogar limpo (Você tem que jogar limpo)

**See I dont care, **

Olha, eu não me importo,

**But I know She aint gonna wanna share **

Mas eu sei que ela não vai querer dividir

Todas levantaram a perna direita e deram um pequenino pulinho, virando assim de frente par o hanyou. Kagome chegou bem perto desse e continuou a dançar. Todas estavam numa sincronia perfeita, abaixaram e bateram a mão no chão e ao súber lentamente arrebitaram o bumbum. Inuyasha mordeu o lábio inferior.

**refrain: **

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? **

Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse gostosa como eu?

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? **

Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse maluca como eu?

**Don't cha **

Você não gostaria?

**Don't cha **

Você não gostaria?

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me? **

Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse cruel como eu?

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? **

Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse divertida como eu?

**Don't cha **

Você não gostaria?

**Don't cha **

Você não gostaria?

Sango e mais três mulheres pegaram uma cadeira cada. Colocaram essas formando um tipo de "circulo" por assim dizer. Kagome ficou no meio desse, Sango e as outras três sentaram-se na cadeira, as duas que restaram dançavam com os rapazes que estavam em volta.

**I know I'm on your mind **

Eu sei que eu estou na sua cabeça

**I know we'd have a good time **

Eu sei que nós nos divertiríamos

**I'm your friend **

Eu sou sua amiga

**I'm fun **

Eu sou divertida

**And I'm fine **

E eu sou legal

**I aint lying **

Eu não estou mentindo

**Look at me shine **

olhe meu brilho

**You aint blind (you aint blind) **

Você não está cego

**I know I'm on your mind **

Eu sei que eu estou na sua cabeça

**I know wed have a good time **

Eu sei que nós nos divertiríamos

**I'm your friend **

Eu sou sua amiga

Kagome mexia o quadril subindo e descendo e as outras dançavam sentadas abriam e fechavam as pernas. Jogavam as cabeças para lados diferentes. Duas mulheres levantaram. Kagome apoiou a mão nas costas das outras duas cadeiras e chutou as duas a sua frente fazendo elas voarem.

**I'm fun **

Eu sou divertida

**And I'm fine **

E sou legal

**I aint lying **

Eu não estou mentindo

**Look at me shine **

olhe meu brilho

**You aint blind **

Você não está cego

**I know she loves you (I know she loves you) **

Eu sei que ela o ama (Eu sei que ela o ama)

**So I understand (I understand) **

Então eu entendo (Eu entendo)

**I probably be just as crazy about you **

Eu provavelmente também seria louca por você

**If you where my own man **

Se você fosse meu homem,

**Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime) **

Talvez na próxima vida (Talvez na próxima vida)

**Possibly (possibly) **

Possivelmente (possivelmente)

**Until then, old friend your secret is safe with me**

Até lá, velho amigo, seu segredo está seguro comigo

Esse ato fez com que a saia de tecido fino subisse mostrando boa parte do resto de suas coxas. Inuyasha a olhou perverso e sorrindo maliciosamente. Kagome viu a cara dele. Novamente as sete meninas se juntaram e dançaram em sincronia. Poucos segundos depois a musica parou e elas fizeram uma pose final.

**refrain: **

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? **

Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse gostosa como eu?

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? **

Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse maluca como eu?

**Don't cha **

Você não gostaria?

**Don't cha **

Você não gostaria?

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me? **

Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse cruel como eu?

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? **

Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse divertida como eu?

**Don't cha **

Você não gostaria?

**Don't cha **

Você não gostaria?

O Dj não deixou a musica acabar direito e colocou outra da mesma banda, só que agora era a vez dos homens.

#-Gosto? – Perguntou Kagome chegando bem perto dele, passou a mão no peito dele e foi para trás do hanyou.

#-Já gostava desde a escola – Falou virando-se e agarrando a cintura da mora, essa apenas gargalhou e sorri para ele.

#-Estava falando da dança.

#-Eu também – Retrucou chegando bem perto da boca dela – Por que esconde isso das pessoas, digo, se isso te deixa feliz – Inuyasha praticamente cuspiu as palavras elas estavam presas na sua boca desde a hora que a viu.

#-Se eu te contasse – Kagome ficou a milímetros dos lábios do hanyou – Teria que te matar.

Soltou-se dele e seguiu caminhando em direção a escada que levava para a sua ala. Mais Inuyasha a segurou pelo braço fazendo a morena encara-lo meu assustada.

#-Quero um desafio – Falou serio.

#-O que?

#-Isso mesmo. Desafio-te na pista. Se eu dançar melhor que você, você me conta, se não te deixo em paz.

#-só pode ta brincando né? – Disse incrédula.

Inuyasha sorriu marotamente, largou-a e foi em direção ao lugar onde o Dj estava. Falou alguma coisa para ele que ficou surpreso e olhou em direção a Kagome.  
concordou com Inuyasha, e esse passou a escolher algum CD.

#-O que ele esta fazendo? – Perguntou Sango para uma Kagome pasma com os braços cruzados olhando para o rapaz de cabelos pratas a escolher um CD.

#-Me desafiou – Falou ainda não entendendo muito bem aquilo tudo.

#-O que? – Sango assustou-se com a pronuncia da palavra.

#-Na dança – Agora Kagome encarou a amiga. Sango permanecia com os olhos arregalados.

A dança dos garotos acabou e uma rap começou a tocar.

**Trek Boys**

**Woah Woah **

**You Heard The Name J-Kwon**

**Woah Woah**

**You Ain't Seen Me In A Minute**

**Woah Woah**

**Petey Pablo**

**Woah Woah**

**We Gettin XXX'D Man**

**Woah Woah**

**ebony eyes**

**Woah Woah**

**Y'all Ready**

**Woah Woah**

Kagome sorriu ao ver o hanyou pular novamente na pista de dança e caminhar na sua direção e junto dele mais seis rapazes contando com Miroku. Kagome levantou a mão e fez um sinal e rapidamente as suas parceiras de dança se posicionaram atrás dela.

Ficaram assim. Os homens trás de Inuyasha e as mulheres atrás de Kagome.

#-Pronta para contar? Bellatrix? – Perguntou Inuyasha parando na frente dela.

#-Pronto para desistir... – Parou pensou num nome rápido e completou -...Orion?

"_É uma estrela"_ Pensou Inuyasha. Ela o considerava pelo menos um amigo. Sorriu maliciosamente... E começaram a dançar...

**Ima Run While Gettin Front**

**It's Cuz U Gettin None **

**Hit A Cop Then Hit A Nun**

**Its All Wit A Gun**

**What Is Done Is What Is Done**

**Its all For The Fun**

**Somebody Said Cut Off Their Head Its Already Done**

**Yo Im Black Wit Many Straps **

A turma dos homens que começaram. Fazendo movimentos rápidos e sem repetirem, pareciam ter ensaiados aquela musica a tempo. Inuyasha os comandando. Trançavam os pés davam meia volta, e caiam para trás, apoiavam uma mão no chão e a outra erguida pra cima, fazendo assim uma ponte, subiam e desciam os quadris, em movimentos ousados e sexy.

**Im Put In Many Masks **

**Wit A Bat My Clipse On Im Bangin Wit That**

**Wur Its At Is Wur Its At **

**Don't Wory Bout That**

**You A Solider Where A Soldier Relate To That**

**Now Im Marchin Down The Alleys eating Rally's **

**How Many Motha Fuckas That Try We Need A Tally**

Kagome entreabriu um pouco a boca em ver os movimentos do hanyou. Realmente ele era bom... Muito bom... Deu um singelo sorriso, quando os viu rodando no chão e levantarem, como ousadia. Fizeram alguns gestos com as mãos e pararam a espera das mulheres. Havia acabo a primeira parte da musica e começou o refrão.

**Now We Bluntin There Mind And Then We Outy **

**Rowdy They Step On The Bomb The bomb Outy**

**Doubt Me Ill Start The Shootin Up In The Denali**

**Try Kwon, Here Give A Bomb To Your Family**

**Met Your family Then They Start To Get Calm See**

**But Yo Ima Doin Any Way Why**

Em um movimento rápidos todas ao mesmo tempo levantaram a mão para cima, e abriram as pernas. Viraram o rosto para o lado direito com os olhos fechados, rebolavam conforme a musica.

**(Chorus)**

**We Can Take It Thurr**

**We Can Handle That**

**We Can Take It Thurr**

**We Can Handle That**

**We Can Take It Thurr**

**We Can Handle That**

**We Can Take It Thurr**

**We Can Handle That**

Abaixaram os braços lentamente e ao mesmo tempo iam abaixando, ficando assim agachadas, bateram as mãos com força no cão e levantaram empinando a bunda. Inuyasha ia começar de novo a dançar com a sua turma quando Kagome o impediu segurando a gola da camisa dele.

**West Coast Get XXX'D **

**East Coast Get XXX'D eh**

**Mid—West Get XXX'D**

**Down South Get XXX'D**

**West Coast Get XXX'D **

**East Coast Get XXX'D**

**Mid—West Get XXX'D**

**Down South Get XXX'D**

#-Não acabamos – Disse ela sedutoramente. Esse apenas cruzou os braços e a esperou com um sorriso nos lábios. Com o refrão terminado começaram a dançar pra valer.

Movimentavam os corpos em total sincronia umas com as outras e ao ritmo da musica. Passando sedutoramente a mão pelos corpos já um pouco suados devido a musica anterior e a intensidade dessa.

**Petey Pablo**

**Come Take A Ride As We Roll Thru The Ghetto **

**But Keep Your Feet On The Pedal Cuz It Can Get Pretty Extreme In**

**The Ghetto**

**Tripple XXX Level No Hold Bar We Got Hood Capped & Lutenets &**

**Project Sergeants**

**Capable Of Pullin Your Car Bombin Your Car Grenades Through Your**

**Windows**

**This Is all out war Take The Main Road Eerwhere We Go Every Time**

**We Roll **

Kagome olhou perversamente para o hanyou a sua frente. E abaixou bem rápido esticando a perna direita e dobrando a esquerda. O rapaz a olhou surpreso já que tinha uma boa visão de seu decote, sorriu.

Esticaram a perna esquerda e sentaram no chão com as pernas esticadas. Rodaram para o lado e levantaram-se rebolando. Refrão novamente, mas esse era para os homens.

**Have Me Transportin Guns Stashed In The Truck Flow**

**Real Talk Dogg I Hit Real Hard One Swing Knock A Motha Fucka**

**Block Slam Off**

**Hit Him In The Part Where He Talk From **

**Now he Got A Momma Cuz The wires In The Jaw Make It Hard For Him**

**To Tell You Somethin **

**It's Sunny Now But The Storm Comin **

**The Best Thing For You To Do Is Try To Get Prepared For It**

**They Find Him Bread Water Milk A Couple Cans Of Soup**

**And A Place To Go Just In Case You Had To Move**

Bateram palmas em sincronia. Colocaram as suas mãos no peito e inclinaram os cotovelos, fazendo o direto ficar em baixo e os esquerdo em cima, e conforme a musica ia sendo cantada mexiam os braços parecendo relógios.

**Chorus**

**We Can Take It Thurr**

**We Can Handle That**

**We Can Take It Thurr**

**We Can Handle That**

**We Can Take It Thurr**

**We Can Handle That**

**We Can Take It Thurr**

**We Can Handle That**

As palavras da musica mudaram e eles esticaram os braços fazendo com que casa um pegasse uma mulher a sua frente. Por acaso Inuyasha ficou com Kagome.

**West Coast Get XXX'D **

**East Coast Get XXX'D**

**Mid—West Get XXX'D**

**Down South Get XXX'D**

**West Coast Get XXX'D **

**East Coast Get XXX'D**

**Mid—West Get XXX'D**

**Down South Get XXX'D**

#-Isso é trapaça – Disse ela deixando ser puxada.

#-Não ditamos regras – Afirmou ele sorrido sensualmente. Kagome sorriu do mesmo jeito.

Os homens pegaram as garotas e as rodaram. Seguraram a cintura delas com o braço direito, e com o esquerdo seguravam as mãos direitas elas. Forçaram-nas a cair para trás e dobrarem o troco, fazendo um semicírculo. Kagome parou o rosto bem próximo do de Inuyasha, perigosamente perto.

**J—Kwon**

**Finally When It Comes To The Jewels**

**Im Not Forgiving The Blues**

**Ill Knock Another Man Clean Out His Shoes**

**We Get To Breakin The Rules**

**Lets Get To Takin Them Jewels**

**He Still Trippin Ill Turn His Ass Into Dog Food**

**Who's Got The Static Huh**

**Better Bring The Plastic uh**

**Better Automatic Punk**

**And Let Them Have It **

**Chump Im A Savage What**

**Let Me Show You Magic Bra**

**One Shot Of This Ill Turn Your Niggas Into Sawdust **

#-Pode deixar que daqui sigo sozinho – Sussurrou ele roucamente, Kagome sentiu o hálito quente dele bater em seu rosto fechou os olhos e quando os abriu novamente percebeu que os homens haviam trocado de lugares com elas.

**Partner We Lawless **

**Im Talkin All Us**

**When It Come to Handlein Business **

**Dirty We Flawless **

**See These Revolvers**

**That's Why They Call Us**

**The Same Reason The Police Aint Never Caught Us**

**Im On Another Level Words From A True Rebel**

**I Rock your ass And I Aint Talkin Heavy Metal**

**You Just A Crumb **

**And Me Im A Dirt Devil**

**Lets See Whats Left As Soon As The Smoke Settle**

Eles dançavam com tamanha sensualidade e masculinidade que a maioria das pessoas ali presente ficaram de queixo caído, principalmente ao verem os movimentos do hanyou que coordenava o grupo.

**Chorus**

**We Can Take It Thurr**

**We Can Handle That**

**We Can Take It Thurr**

**We Can Handle That**

**We Can Take It Thurr**

**We Can Handle That**

**We Can Take It Thurr**

**We Can Handle That**

Ultimo refrão. Os dois grupos dançavam ao mesmo tempo, misturando um pouco de tudo que já tinham usado em toda a dança. Kagome não tirava o sorriso dos lábios e os olhos de Inuyasha. E esse retribuía os dois. Sem nem perceberem toda a turma atrás deles pararam de dança e somente os dois apenas dançavam sensualmente e com energia.

**West Coast Get XXX'D **

**East Coast Get XXX'D**

**Mid—West Get XXX'D**

**Down South Get XXX'D**

**West Coast Get XXX'D **

**East Coast Get XXX'D**

**Mid—West Get XXX'D**

**Down South Get XXX'D**

O ultimo _"Woah Woah"_ foi falado na musica. O Dj ficou tão estatelado com toda aquela competição e dança que esqueceu de colocar outra musica a boate inteira ficou em um terrível silencio. Kagome encaram Inuyasha seria e ele retribuía o olhar. Estavam muitos próximo, as respirações se misturavam, e mesmo com a grande diferença de altura (pouco mais de dez centímetros) não perdiam a postura.

#-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – Um grande estrondo veio da boate inteira. Todas as pessoas de repente começaram a gritar feito loucas e a baterem palmas. Inuyasha sorriu marotamente e Kagome mudou a expressão para uma de confusa.

#-EI – Gritou ele. Kagome encolheu-se com o grito do hanyou – QUERO QUE ME DIGAM QUEM DANÇOU MELHOR.

Novamente permaneceu um silencio profundo Kagome gargalho. Como se a resposta fosse obvia. De repente a multidão começou a gritar...

#-MULHERES... MULHERES...

#-Viu – A garota se vangloriou – Ganhamos.

#-Preste mais atenção... Bellatrix... – Revidou Inuyasha... A mulher apurou os ouvidos e começou a ouvir melhor...

#-Homens... Homens... HOMENS... HOMENS...

#-Mais o que? – Virou a cabeça para todos os lados indignada.

#-Viu... A sorte muda rápido.

#-Mas como é possível? – Kagome ainda não acreditava que perdera para aquele hanyou. Mesmo ele dançando bem, tendo um corpo de deus, sendo simpático, amigável, sugestivos... MESMO assim, não eram motivos para ele ganhar.

#-E ai vai cumprir a promessa? – perguntou atrevido ele. Kagome respirou fundo e fechou os olhos pesadamente.

#-Dei minha palavra. Venha – Falou num tom rígido e grosso. Pegou a mão do rapaz e o guio até uma parte mais isolada da boate. O hanyou estava cada vez mais surpreso com aquele lugar. Foi ai que viu uma porta. Kagome seguiu na direção dessa e abriu-a, deu passagem para Inuyasha, e logo depois fechou novamente.

#-Que lugar é esse? – Perguntou Inuyasha olhando para o cômodo. Parecia muito com um quarto. Na verdade _era_ um quarto. Um lugar quadrado não muito grande, no meio do cômodo e encostado na parede do fundo havia acama, rústica, com um edredom bege. Em toda a volta dela desciam panos leves e transparentes de uma cor meio alaranjada. Do lado esquerdo ficava varias almofadas todas com bordados indianos, e cores como roxo, vermelha, laranja, verde e azul. Do lado direito ficava uma pequena mesa cumprida lotada de frutas, e alguns pães e cereais. E na parede adjacente a porta estava um pequeno armário também um pouco rústico. Um grande tapete estava no centro do quarto com um belo desenho de uma pequenina ilha.

#-Por mais que eu goste da boate não tenho coragem de dormir lá em cima. É meio... – Pausa para encontrar a palavra adequada -...Nojento.

Os dois riram com a frase terminada. Kagome trancou a porta e partiu na direção do armário. Abriu-o e começou a procurar uma roupa para dormir confortável. Escolheu por fim uma calça tipo bailarina preta e uma blusinha e alça grossa azul clara. Sem importar-se com o hanyou retirou a blusa que usava, deixando parecer o seu sutiãn de renda preto. Colocou a azul logo em seguida ainda de costas para um rapaz que mordia o lábio inferior de desejo.

Retirou a saia curta mostrando que a calcinha combinava com a parte intima de cima. E colocou a calça preta bailarina. Pegou a roupa que usava dobrou mais ou menos e a colocou dentro do armário, virou-se e olhou para o rapaz que a comia com os olhos.

#-O que foi? – perguntou ingênua – Nunca viu uma mulher se trocar na vida?

#-Geralmente eu que tiro as roupas delas – Pronunciou sedutoramente caminhando na direção da garota.

#-Pena que eu não sou como elas certo? – Disse vendo-o bem próximo a encarando. Não ficou amedrontada e devolveu o mesmo olhar.

#-Errado – Inuyasha a enlaçou pela cintura e tentou beija-la. Mas essa apenas inclinou o corpo para trás e continuou a encarar-lo.

#-Não me igual às outras mulheres. Sou diferente.

#-Isso eu já notei – Sussurrou ele no pé do ouvido de Kagome – Por isso que gostei de você.

E começou a beija-la na base do pescoço.Kagome fechou os olhos ao sentir os quentes e molhados lábios do hanyou no seu pescoço. Mas não mostrou a recaída.

#-Sinto em dizer que não é recíproco – Kagome saiu dos braços dele e foi para a mesa onde estavam as frutas para poder retirar suas bijuterias.

#-Ai como você é irritante – sibilou Inuyasha de olhos fechados tentando controlar-se para não agarrar aquela garota ousada e atrevida.

#-Isso sim é recíproco – Falou com uma cara seria e pensativa, mas meio que satirizando o hanyou.

#-Por que você não é como as outras pessoas normais? – Quis saber Inuyasha. Provocativo.

#-Por que eu NÃO sou normal – Anunciou irritada Kagome terminado de tirar os colares e os jogando com fúria em cima da mesa.

#-Temos uma coisa em comum então – Sussurrou olhando para os lados.

Kagome estava exausta, olhou para os lados cansada e sentou-se na cama, ainda com as pulseiras e o brincos.

#-Por que você me quer tanto Inuyasha?

#-Porque sim. Você é especial – Falou sinceramente o hanyou olhando para ela.

#-A tá – Revidou revirando os olhos. Todos diziam isso. Já estava cansada de ser aquilo que não era. De ser a "senhora perfeita" sendo que tinha milhões de defeitos. Por um momento achou que Inuyasha fosse diferente, mais parecia que ele era exatamente igual aos outros. Que a surpreendiam no começo e no final sempre se mostravam os patetas de sempre.

#-Kagome... Você é inteligente, bonita, atraente, perfeita...

#-Inuyasha PARA. Você não me conhece realmente – Pronunciou olhando para baixo com as mãos na cabeça.

#-Você dança num boate que está aqui a séculos, não sei desde que idade. Esconde isso de todo mundo. E os poucos que sabem são seus melhores amigos. Agora eu cai aqui no meio, e to te conhecendo...

#-Ah... Por favor... Você não sabe nem cinco por centos da minha vida. – Elevou um pouco mais a voz.

#-O me desculpe senhora "enigmática" – Falou esnobe Inuyasha.

#-INUYASHA PARA – Gritou Kagome – E o senhor? Não me diga que não tem um grande segredo! – Inuyasha para, vira a cara para não encarar a garota e fica a pensar - Oh vejo que ele tem... Seria uma segunda família? – Kagome começou a provocar – Ou então tem três filhos para sustentar e fica dando em cima de mulheres ricas? Ou então tem uma boate também secreta concorrente a minha que foi...

#-EU JÁ FOI PRESO – Explodiu Inuyasha. Encarando-a com os olhos já cheios de lagrimas que teimavam em não cair. Kagome o olhou naquele jeito e toda a sua historia de vida também veio à tona. Rapidamente os olho dela ficou igual as do hanyou.

#-E é por isso que eu te quero. Pois já conheci todo tipo de mulher, e você é diferente, não só por parecer uma coisa e na verdade ser outra. É por que eu quero ter uma vida estável, quero tentar se um pouco _normal._ Meus pais morreram cedo. Tive que viver nas ruas em busca de comida e abrigo. Nunca abusei da minha força pra roubar algo. Mas teve uma época que não dava mais, e tive que entrar numa gangue pra sobreviver, fazíamos pequenos furtos, e o que eu pegava sempre trocava por comida. E uma dessas vezes me pegaram. Então Kagome não julgue os outros sem conhece-los. Você não sabe nada de mim e fica supondo as coisas...

#-Assim como você? – perguntou já entre as lagrimas que não conseguiram ficar nos olhos e rolavam pelo lindo rosto da dançarina.

#-NÃO – Inuyasha a pegou pelos ombros e a encostou na parede próxima a cama – Eu não supus nada. Eu sempre procurei as coisas sobre você tá legal? Perguntei para algumas pessoa que eu sabia que era suas amigas. Nunca disse coisas em ao menos ter escutado algo relacionado. Mas você não deixa ninguém se aproximar...

#-Você que saber? – Perguntou Kagome deixando as lagrimas correm livremente – Quer saber o grande segredo da minha vida?

#-Quero – Respondeu convicto Inuyasha.

#-Eu foi para um reformatório – Respondeu simplesmente.

#-Que? – Perguntou o hanyou a soltando – Você? Um reformatório?

#-É acha que só você foi malcriado? – Perguntou tentado forçar um sorriso.

#-Mas por que?

#-Por que? – Horas você não conhece minha reputação? Todas as férias em vez de eu ir viajar como todas as minhas amigas eu ia para um reformatório, para receber uma severa educação. Apanhava, comia mal, sofria castigos terríveis, banhos gelados... Tudo isso sem fazer nada, sem aprontar nada. Quando eu voltava isso não parava, meus pais me faziam passar por tudo isso de novo – Pausa. Kagome ainda não encarava o rapaz surpreso a sua frente – Mas depois que meus pais tiveram que mudar novamente para o Japão e eu fiquei com meus avos isso mudou completamente, ai minha vida começou.Mas já era um pouco tarde. A boate já estava no meu comando...

#-Como ela passou a ser sua?

#-No reformatório só haviam alunos comprometido. Aqueles encrenqueiros mesmo... Ai acabei ficando amiga de um grupo desse, na verdade do pior dos grupos. Eles me idolatravam, pois era de uma família muito rica e não merecia estar lá. Em pouco tempo acabei sendo líder deles. Um menino do grupo me falou de uma tal boate que existia há séculos, fiquei curiosa e foi pesquisar sobre ela. Descobri que o dono já estava muito velho.Quando cheguei aqui pela primeira vez, reconheci o cara como um dos meus professore do reformatório. Na realidade o que eu mais me identificava. Ele disse que me esperava para ele passar a boate à diante, para uma pessoa que ele confiasse e me deu o nome de Bellatrix.

#-Quantos anos você tinha – Perguntou Inuyasha um pouco arrependido de fazer garota voltar no seu passado dolorido.

#-Treze – Disse num suspiro – Nada glorioso – Falou tentando sorrir.

Ficaram em silencio por um tempo. Inuyasha apensando em cada palavra estava tão atordoado de saber que uma garota como aquela havia passados por tantos problemas e ainda não tinha nem 18 anos. Sentou-se na cama dela e ficou a encarar o chão.

Kagome cruzou os braços e relembrava vagamente certas experiências ruins que vinham à tona. O rapaz olhos para ela meio tenso teve remorso de ter despertado aquilo. Mas depois sorriu.

#-Sabe – Disse levantando-se – Mesmo você sendo uma delinqüente – Kagome sorriu com a palavra – Eu continuo gostando de você.

#-Você é louco – Pronunciou ela entre o sorriso e as lagrima. Inuyasha aproximou-se mais e a abraçou pela cintura.

#-Delinqüente... Louco... Formamos um belo casal – Kagome deu uma pequena gargalhada e encarou-o. Realmente aquele cara mexia com ela. Ele tinha coragem de desafia-la, gostava dela mesmo sabendo que ela não era tão perfeita quanto todos achavam, e tinha o dom de faze-la chora em quanto as outras pessoas não conseguiam nem ao menos conversar com ela sem sentirem medo.

Inuyasha foi para beija-la, Kagome apenas o esperou aproximar mais. Mas o hanyou não a beijo ficou brincando com a respiração no rosto da jovem, sorriu o ver o desejo brotar no rosto dela. Até um ponto que Kagome não agüentou mais e o beijou sedenta. Um beijo cm luxuria e paixão, desejo e fúria. Como se um precisasse da boca do outro para sobreviver.

Ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e o puxou mais para si. O hanyou a pegou no colo fazendo com que ela ficasse com uma perna de cada lado da cintura dele. Esse foi indo para trás até chegar na cama e sentar-se nela com a garota no seu colo, a beijou mais um pouco, por mais que quisesse mais que apenas beijos achou melhor para por hoje.

#-Ka... Melhor pararmos – Sussurrou rouco no ouvido dela.

#-Não – Devolveu ela – Eu quero você... Desde quando você chegou naquela maldita escola – confessou ela. Inuyasha aparou e a olhou incrédulo.

#-Como?

#-Desde que você chegou naquele colégio, há dois anos eu desejei você, eu via você com outras meninas e sentia ciúmes. Mas não podia me aproximar – entregou as cartas Kagome, não agüentava mais guardar aquele segredo para si – Então, não me peça pra parar tá legal?

Inuyasha sorriu e a virou, fazendo com que ela deitasse na cama e ela ficasse por cima dela. Trocaram olhares e sorriso em quanto ele acariciava o braço dela. E a beijou novamente, agora com mais ousadia começou a levantar a blusa dela...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

O dia estava ensolarado. Como de costume no verão da Grã Bretanha. Mas em um quarto esses raios de sol não chegavam. O quarto permanecia iluminado pelo abajur que ficava na bela mesa cheia de frutas. Na cama dormia um apaixonado casal abraçados, que não estavam preocupados com nada.

Kagome acordou aos poucos, acostumando-se coma luz do abajur. Olhou para cima da porta e viu o relógio que marcava seis horas da manha. Normal. Sempre acordara cedo assim. Foi lembrando-se da noite anterior um belo sorriso lhe veio ao rosto. Como adorava aquele hanyou. Antes era apaixonada pelo físico e pela simpatia que ele mostrava perante os outros. Mas agora estava apaixonada pelo o que ele mostrava para ela. Apenas para ela.

Levantou-se com cuidado para não acorda-lo. Viu a serena expressão no rosto dele e lhe beijou a bochecha.

#-Como é lindo – Sussurrou para si mesma. Saiu da cama e foi para o armário. Em busca do uniforme da escola. Vestiu as roupas intimas amarelas, colocou a saia, a blusa, as meias cumpridas o sapato de salto baixo, a gravata combinando com tudo. Olhou para as bijuterias me cima da mesa, deu um sorriso triste – Um dia eu usarei vocês fora daqui tá. Passou uma leve, mas bem leve maquiagem penteou os cabelos, deixando-os bem lisos.

O hanyou se mexeu na cama virando de lado. Deste modo fazendo com que o lençol que o cobria escorregasse um pouco, mostrando toda à parte das costas. Kagome mordeu os lábios. Como ele era lindo. Foi até sua bolsa e pegou o celular. Discou para casa. Sabia que aquele horário as pessoas já estariam acordadas.

#-_Alo?_ – Disse uma voz do outro lado da linha.

#-Oi avó – Cumprimentou Kagome reconhecendo a voz.

#-Oh... Bom dia minha filha. Tudo bem?

#-Sim. Só estou ligando para falar bom dia mesmo. Vou direto para a escola tá.

#-Tudo bem querida... Ah... Kagome você esta naquele lugar de novo? – Fazia três anos que a avó sabia do eu segredo. E mesmo assim toda a vez que Kagome não dormia em casa e ligava no outro dia a avó sempre perguntava onde ela estava. No começo se irritara com a pergunta, mas depois começou a achar engraçado a preocupação boba da avó.

#-Sim vovó estou na boate sim.

#-Oh... Você sabe que não deveria certo?

#-Sei, sim – Respondeu Kagome com um pingo de culpa dentro de si – Desculpa vovó.

#-Minha querida você não quer que eu te desculpe – Fez uma pausa. Sempre falava isso em todos os telefonemas – Você quer uma autorização Ka. E isso eu não posso te dar minha princesa.

Sei-se um silencio. Kagome mordia os lábios em sinal de nervosismo, e culpa.

#-Para de morder os lábios menina. Vai acaba machucando-os – Precaveu a ente. Kagome sorriu com o conhecimento da idosa em relação a ela.

#-Tudo bem. Bem avó estou indo. Demora um pouco até chegar na escola.

#-Hum... Sei... – A senhora fez uma pausa demorada – Esta com Inuyasha ai?

#-QUE? – Kagome falou um pouco mais alto. Como a avó sabia que ela estava com Inuyasha. Melhor ainda, como ela sabia da existência de Inuyasha?

#-Sango me conto de quem você gostava minha neta. E disse que você estava perto de se entregar a ele – Um rubor atingiu a face de Kagome.

#-Mas como sabe que ele esta aqui?

#-Não sabia. Apenas chutei. Mas você acabou de confirmar isso – A senhora deu uma curta risada em sinal de vitória. E Kagome sorriu também – Então vá curtir o seu amor com ele. Você se esconde de mais das pessoas. Não perca ele, parece ser um bom menino.

#-Está certa... Beijos avó.

#-Beijos princesa. E se cuide.

#-Esta bem.

Kagome desligou o celular e sorriu para ele. Sua avó era mesmo sabia...

#-Sua avó é sabia – Disse Inuyasha a agarrando por trás e a beijando no pescoço.

#-Estava escutando minha conversa é? – sorriu Kagome encolheu-se com o toque que fazia cócegas.

#-Só desde a parte do "alo" – Sorriu junto com a mulher.

Beijaram-se perdidamente. Logo Inuyasha levantou-se também e Kagome deu um uniforme de Miroku que estava ali. Esperou ele se vestir e saíram do quarto. A boate estava vazia e agora ela parecia muito maior do que a noite anterior. Foram conversando até o carro do hanyou. Parecia que o lugar não parecia mais tão abandonado. Entraram no carro e dirigiram até a escola.

A partir desse dia os dois começaram a namora... E daí pra frente não poderei mais narrar os fatos. Esta é uma lenda que foi contada há muito tempo, não se sabe ao certo sua origem... Mas ela diz ter um final feliz. Só sabemos que foi em _"Uma noite"._

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Oiiiiiiiiiiiiii galerinha… Bem, bem em primeiro lugar... Essa historia não é uma lenda realmente... Eu a inventei completamente, peguei a idéia de um clipe que eu vi... Espero que tenham gostado... Pois eu fiz com muito amor e carinho XD... E essa como eu disse no Agente Secreto... É uma "desculpa" pela demora dos capítulos... Estou de férias do FF... Por isso vai demorar um pouco para a próxima fic grande... Talvez só em julho... Isso se eu tiver adiantado uns capítulos... No mínimo 3...**

**Bem acho que é só né...**

**B-jinhusssssssssssssssssssssss pra todo mundo... E muito obrigado por tudo tá... Valeu o apoio galera...**


End file.
